Naruto Blade Works New Saga
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: (Crossover con un manga sin anime) Después de una feroz batalla el espadachín mágico Naruto finalmente mato al Rey demonio, después de haber sido herido mortalmente en batalla y a punto de morir se acerca una gema que estaba en posesión del señor demonio y es "enviado al pasado", en cuanto sale del shock inicial decide usar esta oportunidad para evitar los mismos errores del pasado


**Año 2819, Octavo mes…**

_**Por el decreto del señor de los demonios recién coronado,  
los demonios lanzaron una gran ofensiva hacia los humanos  
más tarde fue llamada "La gran invasión"  
ignoraban completamente a todos los compañeros muertos  
los demonios eran realmente terribles...  
muchos reinos humanos cayeron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**_

**Año 2822, Sexto mes…**

_**El imperio Galgan, que contaba con la más grande fuerza militar  
de todos los reinos humanos… fue masacrado…  
Los humanos que quedaron reunieron a los sobrevivientes mas fuertes  
de las unidades restantes, formando una unidad de elite y los  
enviaron hacia el castillo del Rey demonio…  
Escuadrón suicida del espadachín mágico Uzumaki Emiya.**_

Guarida del Rey demonio…

-¡Roaaaaaah!- exclamo un joven rubio con partes de su pelo emblanquecido, sosteniendo una espada que estaba siendo incrustada en una armadura el triple de su tamaño, este ente era el Rey demonio que estaba tratando de evitar el ataque de el guerrero en frente de el.

Cargando su brazo derecho con magia, el rey demonio golpea duramente el brazo izquierdo del joven rubio, haciendo que este gruñera de dolor y se alejara, gritando su conjuro y rellenando sus circuitos mágicos con magia.

-**¡Trace On!**\- detrás del joven rubio se empezaron a formar espadas de distintos tamaños y diseños, estando listas volaron en dirección hacia el rey demonio, este trato de cubrirse con su barrera mágica, pero el joven rubio dio un golpe vorpal, atravesando la armadura del rey demonio y cortando a la mitad a este, las espadas proyectadas que estaban enterradas en el suelo desaparecieron en partículas naranjas.

Arrodillándose y agarrándose el brazo izquierdo que estaba sangrando, esa parte de su armadura estaba rota, estando a punto de caer, se sostiene con su espada, agarrando aire con fuerza, susurra para sí mismo

-Se termino… he derrotado al rey demonio-

Parándose lentamente, sostiene su espada mirando la gema que estaba trizada, mirándola con una mirada melancólica

-Hey, sildonia… supongo que ya no puedes hablar más- mirando por todos lados ve como demonios están tirados sin vida en los pilares finales de el palacio del rey demonio, había también seres humanos tirados sin vida, mirando hacia atrás, vio un bastón de mago tirado ahí cubierto de sangre

**Flash back…**

-¡Naruto!- grito una chica de pelo largo color verde convocando un escudo de aire alrededor de ellos, pero el ataque del rey demonio destruyo una porción de la barrera, permitiendo que el ataque impactara en la chica, que se coloco delante del rubio para evitar que este muriera

-eres la ultima esperanza de la humanidad… Naruto- acercando su rostro al rubio, le da un beso corto para después ser succionada por la magia del rey demonio, todo bajo la desesperación de Naruto al ver como aquella chica desaparecía delante de sus ojos.

**Flash back fin…**

-Urza…- recogiendo el bastón con sus manos temblorosas comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder sus piernas, se derrumba en su tristeza

_-"Perdí mi casa y a mi familia por culpa de "la gran invasión", después de eso continúe viviendo solamente para vengarme y evitar que otras personas pasaran por lo mismo  
luchando constantemente contra los demonios, y viendo una gran cantidad de aliados morir  
pero eso fue todo… y con esto, finalmente…"-_

Una pluma negra cayo en la cara de el rubio, haciendo que este despierte y sintiera el frio del suelo, viendo como había un pilar de mármol al lado suyo, se dio cuenta que su pelo estaba casi blanquecino, era un rubio pálido, demasiado pálido y parte de su ojo derecho estaba quemado, su piel en esa zona estaba más oscura.

-"Creo que abuse en exceso de la proyección, pero gracias a eso mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más resistente ¿eh?"-

Mirando hacia una zona resplandeciente, había un altar con una gema flotando, naruto trato de pararse, pero un dolor agudo en su pierna izquierda evito que pudiera pararse

-Oww… al parecer él también se quedó con mi pierna…-  
-**Trace On**-

Reforzando su cuerpo con las ultimas gotas de magia que podía generar, logro ponerse de pie y alcanzar con sus manos la piedra brillante, antes de tocarlo se coloco a pensar en algo

-¿Un objeto mágico? Ahora que recuerdo, el rey demonio parecía reocupado por esto durante la batalla-

Agarrando la piedra en rodeado por una cantidad absurda de magia, una luz lo cubrió completamente, cuando al fin paso la luz y pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en su ¿cama?

Levantándose, observo completamente la habitación dándose cuenta de algo que lo dejo sin aliento

-Esta es… ¿Mi habitación? – Naruto se levanto y observo por la ventana, estaba en su ciudad natal

-no puede ser, mi cuidad natal fue destruida por la gran invasión…- sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, da una sonrisa entre lágrimas, sintiendo como alguien se acercaba se secó las lágrimas con sus manos

-Cuanto tiempo tienes pensado dormir ¡Naruto, Despiértate ya!- le grito una chica pelirroja abriendo la puerta fuertemente, Naruto se paralizo, esa voz…

Mirándola fijamente, se empezó a acercar a ella lentamente, tropezando con un mueble, haciendo que esta chica se sienta nerviosa ya que Naruto la estaba mirando con una seriedad… pero se dio cuenta que el físico de naruto había cambiado

-¿Naruto!?- pero se sorprendió y sonrojo al sentir los brazos de Naruto alrededor de ella, su cerebro se estaba quedando en blanco

_-"Ya veo… esto es un sueño, pero incluso si es un sueño esta bien, al menos puedo ver de nuevo a Riize, espera…"- _Naruto sintió el calor de Riize, sintiendo el olor a rosas de esta

-¡Esperaaaaa! ¡Para esto se necesita una preparación!- empuja a naruto y le da una patada haciendo que este salga dispardo hacia la cama

-ugh…- ¿duele? Naruto se agarro el estomago y tranto de aguantar las lagrimas, Rizze salió corriendo con la cara completamente roja

_-"esto se siente demasiado real"-_ Levantandose sintió algo en su mano derecha, mirando como estaba esa gema roja, sin saber que decir, camina hacia el espejo y ve su reflejo

-¡Pero que…! He vuelto a ser joven, pero…- mirándose al espejo y tocándose la cara, pero ve como parte de su ojo derevho (la piel y el parpado) estaba mas moreno y su brazo derecho también (en forma de espiral.. coff coff Shirou Kaleid… coff coff)

_-"¿Qué esta pasando?-_ mirando todo, ve como la pierda esta brillando intensamente…

**Otro proyectro Kitsune pendejo?**

**Si si lo se, ni si quiera he actualizado mis otras historias, pero ya vere cuando tenga tiempo :c pido disuclpas con este nuevo fic jejeje**

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
